Entrenamiento Especial
by MasterZeron
Summary: Los entrenamientos especiales son una cosa normal entre heroes. Pero que sucedera cuando esos dos Heroes son pareja?


**ANTES QUE NADA ESTO ES UN LEMON. QUE LO HAGO PORQUE HAY POCOS DE ESTA PAREJA. **

**Hola a todos gracias por venir a leer esta historia que sera la ultima de mi trio de hisotiras que estaba pensando hacer con este Ship. **

**Espero que les guste, estoy intentando escribir diferente. **

**\- **Personajes hablando-

_"Personajes pensando"_

**DARK SHADOW. **

**Antes de continuar este es mi primer lemon, diganme que piensan. Boku no hero no es mio. Solo escribo esta historia por diversion. (eso sono muy mal) **

**Espero que les guste. **

**Disfruten la historia. **

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que podía el muchacho, sus pasos se podían oír en todo el pasillo mientras avanzaba a una velocidad que no estaba acostumbrado, desesperado para llegar al lugar donde sabía que se encontraban sus compañeros. El jadeaba y cada paso que daba sentía que su cuerpo le pedía que se detuviera pero no podía. Tenia que llegar a ese lugar ahora mismo, afortunadamente ya casi estaba llegando, viendo las dos puertas verdes lo hacen que apresure su paso para abrir las puertas con fuerza.

Los estudiantes de la clase A-1 estaban sorprendidos al ver a Mineta en ese estado entrar a la sala de estar de los dormitorios. Unos cuantos le dieron una mirada ya que no era común verlo así sudoroso y cansado pero no le pusieron mucha atención y volvieron a sus propios asuntos, en lo cual Mineta intentaba decirles algo pero entre tanto jadeo aparte de la falta de aire le era imposible, unos pocos lo miraban hasta que uno se le acerca a preguntarle.

-Mineta viejo. ¿Qué pasa?- Se acerca Denki el amigo de Mineta a ver como él se encontraba dándole palmadas en la espalda -Parecía que corrías por tu vida. Que es lo que sucede. ¿Estamos bajo ataque?- La pregunta haciendo que todos ahora si le pongan atención al chico de color purpura. -Vamos viejo, estas actuando como un…- Pero antes de que Denki pudiera terminar la frase Mineta consigue aire para decir lo que tenia que decir.

\- ¡IZUKU SE LE ESTA CONFESANDO A OCHAKO EN LA PUERTA! -

O mejor dicho gritarlo.

Por un momento todo se detuvo, todos guardaron silencio por un momento pensaron que habían escuchado mal lo que acaba de decir Mineta pero su confirmación vino en el grito de otra persona.

\- ¡COMO QUE ESE DEKU SE ESTA DECLARANDO A CARA REDONDA! -

La voz estridente de Bakugo se deja oír por toda la sala confirmando la situación haciendo que muchos se sorprendan aunque eso solo sucede por un segundo. Las chicas chillan de alegría al escuchar mientras que los chicos se alegran por Midoryima, ya que la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban esperando que esta pareja sucediera desde un largo tiempo todos están celebrando hasta que Mina dice algo que llama la atención de todos -¿Oigan donde esta Bakugo?- Nuevamente todos se detienen para voltearse y mirar las puertas viendo que estaban moviéndose.

-Oh no, eso sí que no. ¡Ese tonto no me va a arruinar que mis dos rollos de canela se junten!- Mina dice rápidamente saliendo detrás de él, luego Iida para evitar algún posible incidente siendo seguido por Momo. Jirou Denki Shoji salen tan rápido. Shoji siendo amable con Mineta y llevándolo a el también. Luego todos los demás salen por el chisme. Dejando la sala de estar completamente sola…

\- Creo que has abierto la caja de pandora. Mi querida doncella -

O casi sola.

En unas sillas que se encontraba hasta atrás había dos estudiantes. Uno de ellos era Asui Tsuyu y él otro era Tokoyami Fumikage. Los dos estaban sentados cerca de una mesa terminando sus desayunos tranquilamente. Fumikage se voltea a mirar a su novia para ver que ella estaba tan tranquila como siempre.

-¿oh? Graves acusaciones le estas tirando a tu doncella querido lord de la oscuridad- Ella pone su mano sobre su pecho haciendo una pose de que los comentarios la lastimaron pero Fumikage sabía que ella le estaba tomando el pelo. -¿Dónde están tus pruebas que yo he cometido tales viles acciones?- Ella seguía hablando, imitando el tono melodramático que su novio a veces usaba. Ella lo miro divertida mientras el giraba sus ojos.

Él detuvo sus palillos chinos a medio camino con la comida en ellos entrecerrando los ojos -Que coincidencia que Izuku sacara el valor para declararse a Ochako después de que él tuvo esa conversación contigo acerca de la importancia del amor-

-Si una coincidencia muy increíble ¿no lo crees?- La chica le muestra una sonrisa socarrona. -Hey. No creas que fue todo yo. Tú también ayudaste. Tu cumpliste tu parte de hablar con Ochako para que ella estuviera lista para lanzarse a los brazos del amor-

Ella mueve su mano para acariciarle la mejilla dulcemente, pasando sus dedos entre su plumaje. Lo cual hace que Fumikage pestañe sorprendido por unos segundos no obstante él se acerca para continuar sintiendo las caricias de su novia. – Heh, trabajas como un buen cupido. Fumi-chan.- Él se sonroja, sus mejillas rojas toman un color rojizo al escuchando ese tono coqueto que ella solo utiliza contra él. Por el momento decide no contestar nada solo disfrutar todo lo que pudiera de esos mimos.

\- ¡**MI TURNO! - **

Una voz detrás de Fumikage habla empujándolo fuera del camino, aunque esa voz sonaba algo fuerte su tono era jovial y de alegría. Tomando ahora su lugar estaba Dark Shadow una sombra que era un quirk consiente que vivía dentro de Fumikage, la sombra se acomoda dejando su cabeza de pájaro contra el regazo de la muchacha mientras el resto de la línea que lo conectaba con Fumikage estaba también descansando en su regazo. Dark Shadow estaba ahí contento mostrando una gran sonrisa además de darle una mirada desafiante a Fumikage. El chico cabeza de pájaro sabía que decir -Heh- Primero suelta se ríe por las acciones de la sombra -no voy a caer en tus juegos infantiles Dark Shadow. Deja de ser tan receloso con Tsuyu-

Le contesto el muchacho solamente para ganar que Dark Shadow le sacara la lengua –**NO TE HABLA A TI FUMIKAGE- ** La sombra quería tanto a Tsuyu como Fumikage a veces se metía en el camino molestando a Fumikage y como toda la situación ganaba la misma reacción de Tsuyu. Una risilla alegre de ella -Ya voy, ya voy- Ella dice con un tono alegre mueve sus manos tocando con el mismo cariño a la cabeza de Dark Shadow. Acariciándolo sin embargo ella mueve su otra mano para acariciarle la mejilla una vez. -Los puedo acariciar a los dos, no se tienen que pelear por mí, chicos.- Los dos se sonrojan un poco.

Fumikage mira la mano de Tsuyu en un movimiento rápido se la toma para plantar un dulce beso en los nudillos de ella. -Eso lo sabemos, por eso te queremos mucho mi doncella- Esas palabras hacen que sea el turno de la chica en sonrojarse. -Que coqueto puedes ser mi lord oscuro- Ella le guiña pero esta vez el que toma la palabra es Dark Shadow -**ES QUE LO APRENDIMOS DE LA PERSONA MAS DULCE- ** Haciendo que ella se sonroje mas por las dulces acciones de los dos -Ya que me van a hacer que me ponga roja como un tomate. Pero gracias a los dos.- Ella dice y se acerca para darle un besito en la mejilla a cada uno.

**\- ¡GRACIAS TSUYU-CHAN! - **

Dice Dark Shadow con un tono de enamorado. Esta tan feliz que vuelve al cuerpo de Fumikage. Ella observa la reacción de Dark Shadow -Heh, parece que mis besos son mágicos ya que logran calmar a la bestia alegre que tienes en tu interior- Ella le dice pero Fumikage estaba cómodo en esa situación así que responde asintiendo con una sonrisa. Lo cual hace que Tsuyu sonría más -Lo sabía-

En eso los dos vuelven a comer en completa tranquilidad, con la tranquilidad que puede haber al escuchar algunas explosiones afuera significando que Bakugo estaba enojado pero los dos no le ponen mucha atención ya que imaginan que será porque los demás alumnos lo habrán atrapado para no molestar a la nueva pareja. Fumikage esperaba que las cosas hubieran ido bien entre los dos, que los sentimientos de Izuku hayan sido bien recibidos por Ochako. Muchos pensamientos atraviesan su mente. Eso sucede hasta.

-Oye Fumi. He estado queriendo preguntarte algo desde hace unos cuantos días.-

La mirada de Fumikage se fija en ella, esperando lo siguiente que ella fuera a decir. Sin embargo no recibe respuesta, notando que ella estaba mirando a otra dirección para no mirarle los ojos al muchacho. Eso lo sorprende ya que no era usual que su novia fuera del tipo tímida. - ¿Qué es lo que piensas cariño?- Trata de sonar sereno y amoroso para hacer que la situación más fácil para ella. -¿Es algo serio?-

-Oh, no es nada serio Fumi. Es solamente he estado pensando que deberíamos…- Le vuelve a tomar unos segundos desviando la mirada al piso pero luego la levanta para mirar los ojos rojos de su novio -volver a nuestro entrenamiento especial- Ella dice con un tono que él no pudo identificar, la mirada de Tsuyu fija en su pareja viendo cual será su reacción.

El muchacho no entiende en ese preciso momento que es lo que le pasa a su pareja, el entrenar no parece motivo para que ella este actuando de esta manera. Él continúa mirándola a sus hermosos ojos. Cuando la mira pudo notar una pizca de algo diferente en esa mirada… esa emoción era… ¿deseo? -¿entrenamiento?- Pregunta el muchacho con confusión.

Todas esas dudas se esfumaron en el momento que ella se baja de la silla para acercarse al muchacho -Si un tipo especial de entrenamiento- Ella se sentó en su regazo haciendo que los ojos de Fumikage se abran como platos, ellos dos estaban tan cerca que él podía sentir el busto de ella contra su cuerpo haciendo que se sonrojara rojo como tomate, aumentando cuando dio una rápida mirada a bajo para ver que ella tenía el primer botón desabrochado permitiendo que tuviera una vista rápida a los bonitos senos de su novia. Él iba a decir algo sin embargo es en el preciso momento cuando ella lo besa, esos famosos besos de lengua que le quito el aliento. Por un momento estuvo ahí paralizado hasta que su cuerpo reacciona, devolviendo el beso, sus brazos descansando en los hombros de Tsuyu y las manos de ella en el torso de Fumikage. Esas acciones hacen que entienda lo que su novia quería decir.

"_Oh…ese tipo de entrenamiento" _

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba se alarmo un poco, él aleja a Tsuyu de él. Los dos rojos, el sonrojado y avergonzado mientras que ella estaba igual de roja pero más confundida de porque Fumikage la detenía de comerle los labios en esos besos que ambos se daban. -¿Pasa algo Fumi?- Ella le dice en tono inocente mientras un dedo le acaricia el torso del muchacho acariciándolo -Pensaba que te gustaban mis besos… tanto que habías dicho que eran adictivos- Ella lo mira coquetamente.

Fumikage estaba en una situación dura, no sabia que hacer en una parte quería volver a traerla hacia él, besándola una y otra vez. "_Esos labios de ella eran perfecto para besar_". Él sacude su cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento. Tenia que tener la cabeza fría ahora. – No es… no es eso. - El intenta hablar pero tartamudea no quería demostrarlo pero estaba exaltado por todo lo que estaba pasando. Una vez más el muchacho intenta hablar calmado -Estamos en los dormitorios, que tal si… si alguien nos pilla. Nos traería muchos problemas.- Él le dice serio sin embargo pareciera que las palabras del muchacho entraron por un oído de la chica y luego salieron por el otro.

-Te preocupas demasiado Fumi~ -

Ella se vuelve a acercar fácilmente al muchacho para besarlo dulcemente una vez más callando sus preocupaciones por un segundo. Luego ella para de besarlo en la boca para acercarse a su cuello para darle un beso en el cuello. Esa acción le resulta familiar "…_Espera un minuto…" _Piensa Fumikage mirando rápido a los alrededores para darse cuenta de un almanaque y en ese almanaque decía

Junio 5.

Fumikage traga saliva pesadamente mirando a la muchacha que tenía escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del muchacho, ahí él podía sentir sus besos e inclusive algunas lamidas haciendo que él se estremeciera.

-Tsuyu… es junio- El le dice intentando sacarla de ese estado mental que ella se encontraba pero viendo que ella no le responde él la detiene volviéndola agarrar de sus hombros moviéndola hacia atrás haciendo que ella lo mire fijamente -Debes calmarte… sé que te pones algo- Busco por unos cuantos segundos la palabra correcta para decirle - Amistosa en este mes pero no puedes actuar de esta manera así en la escuela… nos podemos meter en muchos problemas...- Intenta calmarla pero en sus ojos él puede ver que el deseo de ella no ha disminuido ni un poco.

-Ya te lo dije Fumi, te preocupas demasiado…y aunque te preocupes por eso. No parece que tu amigote le pareciera molestar esto- Ella le dice moviendo sus caderas su parte trasera restregándose contra el regazo de Fumikage en especial contra su duro problema.

El se muerde rápidamente la lengua para evitar que cualquier sonido indebido salga de su pico, ella lo mira inocente aun cuando continúa haciendo esas acciones sensuales contra él. – Ts… Tsuyu. - El intenta hablar pero las palabras no logran salir de su boca. Esa oportunidad la toma Tsuyu para hablar.

-Que pasa Fumi… ¿es que no extrañas dormir conmigo?-

Ella ve su lindo sonrojo y como las palabras no podían salir del pico del muchacho. Ella era buena paralizándolo…pero también él es bueno. No se imaginaria sorpresa de ella cuando Fumikage puso sus manos en las nalgas de su novia sosteniéndola en ese lugar, no permitiéndola moverse más, mientras él le aprieta deteniéndola, haciendo que ella casi gima por esas acciones. Fumikage la mira a los ojos, sus mejillas con un sonrojo que era fácil notar en su plumaje negro. Él dijo algo que ella le encantaba escuchar.

-… Si, lo extraño. Yo lo deseo mucho también. -

Fumikage dijo cerrando el trato con otro lujurioso beso a los labios de su novia. Continuaron besándose por unos segundos hasta que los besos subían de intensidad, las manos del chico dejaron de ser tímidas moviéndose debajo de la falda, las manos del chico estaban agarrándole con mucha facilidad la parte trasera de la chica, haciendo que la chica gima contra los labios de su novio al sentir las acciones de su pareja, pero le excita ver a su novio tomar la iniciativa también. Pensaba en como seguirle el juego hasta que un sonido en particular los detiene

**DING DONG. DING DONG.**

Ese sonido hizo que los dos enamorados se detuvieran escuchando las campanas de la escuela indicándoles que pronto tendrían que ir a clases. Los dos miran hacia afuera viendo el reloj de la escuela. La mirada de Tsuyu se torna molesta por la interrupción sin embargo cambia rápidamente para luego suspirar pesadamente. -Maldición…- Sonando decepcionada -Tenemos que ir a clases. No quiero que Aizawa-sensei nos cree un problema por llegar tarde- Mirando hacia abajo. Ganándose una mirada pensativa de Fumikage.

-Oye-

El la llama con dulzura mientras le toca con suavidad su mentón haciendo que ella levante la mirada hasta que sus ojos se conecten. -…sabes… podríamos entrenar esta noche…- Él le dice mirándola moviendo su mano para acariciarle la mejilla dulcemente. -Podríamos encontrarnos en mi cuarto… para… entrenar- Él no puede decir la palabra correcta sin sonrojarse por lo cual decide usar otra frase. Ella lo piensa por un segundo pero sacude su cabeza negando eso. -No creo que sea buena idea, tu cuarto esta muy cerca de la habitación de los otros chicos… nos oirían muy fácil.- Ella le dice tranquilamente aunque alegre al ver como él quería esto tanto como ella -Aunque…- Ella lo piensa de nuevo por otro segundo. -Yo creo que la mejor opción es la más sencilla, mi cuarto. Es el más separado de todos y no hay muchas personas durmiendo en mi piso. Nos podríamos encontrar en mi cuarto más tarde.- Ella lo mira dulcemente dándole un beso en el mentón -¿Te gusta la idea mi lord oscuro?-

Fumikage asiente con tal vez demasiado entusiasmo ganando una risilla de la chica. -Ya veo que te gusta la idea- Los dos escuchan pasos así que ella le susurra la ultima parte.

-Te veré esta noche mi lord~-

Guiñándole el ojo mientras se aleja hacia la puerta mientras mueve las caderas haciendo que Fumikage fije su mirada sobre ella mientras se va.

Fumikage suspira todo sonrojado cuando se encuentra solo. Luego levanta la vista para ver a Dark Shadow con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-NI UNA PALABRA-

Le dice con una voz amenazante haciendo que la sombra se devuelva a su cuerpo sin embargo el esta seguro que la sombra aun tiene esa sonrisa en sus labios.

Xxxxxxx

Las clases fueron… educativas para todos aunque la mente de dos alumnos estaba en otras cosas. Las horas les parecieron largas hasta que la tarde llego con la ultima campanada indicando el final de las clases los dos esperaron que todos se fueran para los dos irse caminando juntos a los dormitorios pero Mina los detuvo.

-Tsuyu. ¡Tenemos que hablar urgentemente.!-

Dijo la chica de piel rosada en un tono exigente.

Tsuyu gira un poco la cabeza confundida. -¿Es urgente? Es que tengo planes con Fumi- La chica rana esperaba poder librarse de Mina rápidamente pero notando la insistencia que le mostraba la chica empezaba a molestar a la pareja.

-Ve con ella, Tsuyu. –

Dice Fumikage ganándose una mirada de las dos chicas. -Yo no tengo prisa. Así que no te preocupes. Se que nos veremos más tarde para hablar.- Tsuyu puede ver como él le guiña rápidamente un ojo sin que Mina se de cuenta. Ella asiente quedándose para hablar con Mina.

Fumikage toda eso como su salida para irse caminando a los dormitorios. En una caminata rápida a su cuarto él llega a los baños para tomar una ducha rápida, quería ir limpio antes de su "entrenamiento" con su novia, luego de bañarse escogió ropa limpia además de arreglarse un poco cuando se vio que estaba presentable salió a donde sabia que debía estar.

La habitación de Tsuyu

El muchacho abrió la puerta con la llave que su novia le dio, mirando el cuarto de ella le gustaba el look del dormitorio de su pareja ya que la representaba bien, en eso él se sentó en la cama esperando a su chica "_no creo que se demore demasiado" Pensó_ rápidamente recostándose en la cómoda cama mientras miraba algunas cosas en su celular.

Que equivocado estaba al ver que Tsuyu ya llevaba como dos horas teniendo su charla de chica con Mina.

"_¿Qué demonios le estará preguntando Mina para tenerla tan ocupada?"_

Pensó el muchacho. Luego se pregunto si debía mandarle un mensaje que si ya iba a llegar pronto. Pero la voz de Dark Shadow en su interior diciéndole que eso seria muy patético y desesperado, fue lo suficiente para convencerlo que lo mejor era esperarla un poco más.

No espero mucho para oír que la puerta era abierta por su novia.

Ella entraba con una mirada cansada. El noto eso sentándose en la cama -Hola cariño.- Mirandola de arriba para abajo -Te ves cansada… ¿De qué fue lo que te hablo Mina para tenerte en ese estado?- Fumikage pregunta curioso mientras ella suspira.

-De sus parejas.- Dice la chica en un tono molesto. -Dios esa muchacha a veces puede hablar hasta no cansarse…me agradeció de hacer su pareja realidad, de que era buena amiga…Pero eso no era lo que quería, que si pudiera hacerlo con una gran y me refiero a una GRAN lista de las posibles parejas de la escuela. Diciéndome porque debería meterme en eso, de que serían felices… BLAH BLAH BLAH. - Dice Tsuyu la última parte moviendo exageradamente la boca – Casi me acaba con esa charla-

Viendo como estaba cansada Tsuyu. Fumikage piensa en algo.

-Si estas muy cansada podemos hacerlo otro día… no tienes que forzarte para eso-

Eso se gana una mirada seria de su novia mientras ella cierra la puerta…con cerrojo.

-Oh no mi lord.- Ella le sonríe divertida quitándose el abrigo de encima terminando en su camiseta de botones blanca y falda acercándose a su pareja provocativamente hasta llegar a la cama específicamente se sienta en su regazo. – No te vas a librar tan fácil…así que ven pa acá. - Callándolo con otro delicioso beso.

Fumikage no se sorprendió él conocía a su novia así que era normal que ella quisiera esto tanto como él por lo cual al momento que sintió esos labios contra su pico él la beso de vuelta. No todo eran besos las manos de la muchacha empezaron a quitarle la camisa al muchacho dejándole ver el cuerpo que del muchacho mientras ella sonreí viendo que el entrenamiento físico lo mantenía en una buena condición física. Ella admiraba su cuerpo haciendo que el chico se sonrojara.

-Hey. No te pongas así. No es la primera vez que te veo sin la camiseta… o menos que eso~- Ella le dice en ese tono provocador. Haciendo que el plumaje del muchacho se erice como los pelos en su cuerpo.

Ella le ayudo a quitar la camiseta así que con una mirada inocente, Fumikage entiende que es su turno de ayudarla quitándole la camiseta de botones de la muchacha haciendo que el abra los ojos al ver el brasier de la chica.

-… Te lo pusiste por mi…¿verdad?-

Ella suelta una dulce risilla viendo que le quito el aliento al ver ese bracear negro con estilo victoriano. -Si me lo compre hace unos días…me parecía un buen día para usarlo…- Ella lo mira tomando sus manos -vamos…tócame…extraño tu toque.- Fumikage no tiene que escuchar eso dos veces moviendo sus manos cerca del seno de Tsuyu sus manos tocándole los pechos, sintiendo que lo suaves son, mientras él la acaricia el puede ver como los pezones de ella se ponen duro aparte de algunos gemidos salen de la boca de la chica rana – Ah…ah~ Fumi.- La voz dulce de la chica.

Mirándole el brasier negro hace que una pregunta se le cuele en la cabeza, quitando las manos del busto de la chica para moverlo abajo y quitarle la falda. Casi sintiendo que la sangre se le sale de la nariz al ver que ella tenia el set completo viendo la panties negras también. El corazón del muchacho late muy rápido a la hermosa vista del cuerpo de su novia con esa ropa interior. Ella ve como se paraliza.

-Hehe, Vaya Fumi. No sabia que estabas tan desesperado para verme sin ropa- Su tono sensual hablando suavemente contra la oreja del muchacho mientras ella mueve su mano para tocarle la erección que estaba escondida en los pantalones del muchacho. -Creo que necesita algo de espacio tu amigote~- Ella le dice viendo como el muchacho espera con ansias que la muchacha le ayude. Viendo la sonrisa que ella le mostraba Fumikage sabía que pasaría algo muy…

Excitante.

Fumikage sintió como Tsuyu le estaba quitando el pantalón con tal rapidez que el no supo en que momento ella le quito el bóxer también, terminando completamente desnudo. Ella miraba el miembro viril de su pareja. Ella acerco su cabeza contra el pene del muchacho para a darle un beso en la punta. Empezó con dulces besos al principio solo para luego darle la sorpresa de su vida a su pareja metiéndose todo el miembro viril en la boca. Para lamerlo y chuparlo, gracias a sus habilidades especiales la lengua de ella se enreda contra su pene duro para darle una lamida como nunca antes.

-AH! … TS- Tsuyu!-

Dice entre jadeos el muchacho en unas cuantas ocasiones el olvida daba como su novia tenia una gran habilidad para darle placer sintiendo esa lengua lamiéndole una y otra vez. El la miraba mientras bajaba y subía su cabeza. Fumikage dejaba que ella siguiera su propia velocidad moviendo rápidamente su cabeza. -Tsuyu vas muy rápido- Decía entre jadeos. Sintiendo que ella no le ponía cuidado. -Me vas a hacer acabar muy rápido si continúas haciendo así- Decía sintiéndose a la merced de ella para en un momento dado que ella se detuviera para moverla cabeza hacia arriba dejando su pene libre.

Ella sonríe pensando por un segundo -¿Es eso un hecho?… pues…- Ella lo mira hacia arriba con una sonrisa pervertida – ¡Probemos esa teoría! – Para volver a tomar la velocidad, ella se movía hacia abajo chupándole el miembro duro tanto que podía sentir que estaba descansando en la garganta de la muchacha. No sabia que sonaba mas fuerte, si los gemidos del muchacho o lo desvergonzados sonidos que producía la muchacha al chupar el pene de Fumikage.

El se sacudía pero no tanto como miembro que estaba a punto de correrse en la boca de Tsuyu. Una parte no quería correrse tan rápido…pero la otra parte que sonaba mas fuerte.

Puso sus manos sobre la cabeza de Tsuyu asegurándose de que ella se moviera hacia abajo, sorprendiendo a la chica. Sintiendo como ella le estaba dando una garganta profunda, no pudo aguantarse más, empezando a correrse llenando la boca y garganta de la chica con el semen del chico, la mantuvo en su lugar por unos cuantos segundos hasta que sintió que había sacado todo. Luego movió su mano quitándola de la cabeza de la chica dejándola libre.

El sentía que le habían sacado su espíritu al haber recibido tal impresionante sexo oral. Él se recostó en la cama con una sonrisa en el rosto. -Eso se sintió fantástico- Dijo sintiéndose tan complacido. En eso se levanta a mirar a su novia. Viendo que ella lo estaba mirando con los labios sellados aparte de tener el ceño fruncido . Sin decirle nada ella se mueve rápidamente donde el esta

-No! No! Espera…Lo sient-

Pero no pudo terminar ya que Tsuyu lo beso, haciendo un intercambio de saliva…y algo del esperma de Fumikage en ese beso. Cuando termino de besarlo. Fumikage pudo sentir como le sabia su esperma mientras Tsuyu se traga el resto. Fumikage tenia los ojos abiertos muy sorprendido y algo asqueado.

"**TU DEBIAS SABER COMO ELLA SE PONE CUANDO TE CORRES EN SU BOCA SIN ADVERTIRLE"**

Le dice la sombra en la mente Fumikage, haciendo que el gruña un poco molesto por lo que acababa de pasar, pero sintiendo el nuevo peso sobre su cuerpo hace que vuelva a la realidad. Tsuyu se había sentado sobre el mirándolo.

-No te conocía esas mañas para correrte en la boca de tu novia sin avisar. Eso lo esperaría de alguien como Mineta- Le dice ella, tomándole el pelo. Ya que muy en el fondo los dos sabían que a Tsuyu le gustaba eso.

-¿Me estas comparando con el pervertido del salón?- Su voz suena como si no hubiera creído lo que ella le acababa de decir sin embargo en el momento que ella asiente. Fumikage decide jugar algo más duro. -Oh con que así vamos a jugar…entonces así juguemos mi doncella-

Ella no entiende lo que le decía hasta que el la voltea. Haciendo que ella termine debajo de él. Era el turno de el jugar siendo que la dominara. El mueve sus manos quitándole la panties que tenia puesta colocando su pene contra la vagina de ella. Él pudo sentir que mojada ella estaba haciendo que le mostrara una sonrisa socarrona -Aquí la única pervertida eres tú- Le responde, antes que la muchacha pudiera contestarle de vuelta. Él mueve sus caderas hacia adelante para penetrarla haciendo que ambos sientan un gran placer. El sintiendo como las paredes de ella abrazan su miembro, ella sintiendo ese pene grueso dentro de ella.

-AH!-

Ella jadea y gime de placer, sintiendo esa embestida de la nada. Sin embargo Fumikage no se detiene a lo contrario empieza con lentas embestidas por el momento. Moviéndose lento pero fuerte chocando contra ella mientras su pene continúa abriéndola.

-Parece que estas algo callada amor. - él le dice en tono burlón viendo la cara de placer de la muchacha -Que te parece si yo tenia razón- Se detiene completamente con su miembro dentro de ella. Sus caras tan cerca del uno al otro. Ella estaba jadeando, mirándolo con placer colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello haciendo lo mismo con sus piernas. -Por favor…no pares Fumi…Haz me tuya~- Ella le dice en un tono sexual queriendo sentir ese tipo especial de amor.

Fumikage aun con el sonrojo persistente en su rosto asiente, no necesitándolo oír dos veces. Reanudando sus movimiento de las caderas penetrándola una y otra vez. Para evitar que alguien los escuchara los dos se besan, con lengua estaba vez Tsuyu era la que sentía la lengua de Fumikage explorando la boca de ella.

Fumikage no quería terminar rápido. Por lo cual empezó intercalar sus movidas, en un momento podría ir duro para el otro disminuir la velocidad e ir lento. Quera tomar su tiempo con ella, disfrutarlo todo lo que podía. Era difícil, ya que sentía que se podría correr una vez en cualquier momento. Sin embargo se empeña en darle todo el placer que pueda a su novia.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Fumikage sentía que se podría correr en cualquier momento por lo cual intenta sacarlo para eyacular a fuera. Pero Tsuyu lo mantiene en su lugar con sus piernas.

-Tsuyu, me voy a correr pronto…así que. -

-Lo sé. Yo también estoy a mi limite. - Le contesta rápido con una mirada enamorada, mientras le acaricia la cabeza -Hazlo dentro mío.- Cuando dice esa frase puede ver la preocupación en su rostro -Tranquilo, estoy en la píldora. Así que puedes acabar adentro…quiero acabar juntos esta vez-

Eso le toma un segundo antes de tomar una decisión. El asiente confiando en su novia. Otra vez empieza a darle placer pero en esta ocasión comienza a embestirla con más fuerza, penetrándola completamente con su pene sintiendo como las bolas de él chocan contra la chica. El la sentía cada segundo mas mojada mientras el sentía como su miembro se sacudía en los interiores de ella. En un minuto dado no pudieron aguantas mas y se corrieron. Ambos corriéndose, ella sintiendo ese éxtasis haciéndola sacudirse al correrse mientras Fumikage siente como sus interiores lo aprietan mientras la llenan en su interior.

Unos segundos Fumikage se mueve sacando su miembro del interior de Tsuyu mientras descansa sobre ella, su cabeza contra los senos de su novia. Ambos jadeando y cansados después de haber "entrenado" de esa manera.

Ambos acaban ahí, jadeando. El silencio se prolonga por unos minutos. Los cuales Fumikage aprovecha para disfrutar sintiendo los senos de su novia contra su cara. Eso es hasta que Tsuyu decide romper el silencio.

-Amo esto…me encanta tener sexo contigo Fumikage-

Eso pone tenso al muchacho ganándose una mirada curiosa de la chica. -¿Fumi? ¿Pasa algo?-

El levanta la vista sin quitar la cabeza de su lugar cómodo. -Es que…yo no lo veo como tener sexo. A mi me gusta pensar…- Se calla por un segundo antes de volver a hablar -Que hacemos el amor.-

Eso hace que los dos se sonrojen por un minuto solamente por un minuto mientras Tsuyu sonríe mucho.

-A mí también me gusta pensar en eso Fumi chan. -

Eso gana una sonrisa de Fumikage.

-Te amo mi doncella verde- Le dice el feliz mirándolo a los ojos de su novia.

-Te amo mi lord oscuro- Ella le dice devuelta besándole la cabeza dulcemente.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Fumikage se acomoda al lado de su novia, para acurrucarse. Ella tenia su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras un brazo esta alrededor de ella. Los dos estaban disfrutando ese momento.

-Fue genial esta noche. Espero lo mismo las siguientes.–

Eso hace que Fumikage abra sus ojos, viendo a su novia -¿Siguientes?- El pregunta curioso. Lo cual ella asiente acariciando el torso del muchacho.

-Si, por supuesto. Este mes va a ser para nuestro entrenamiento especial. - Ella lo mira acomodándose mas cerca contra él. -Tengo que asegurarme que no te oxides amorcito. - Ella le dice en un tono coqueto mientras cierra los ojos para descansar.

En eso Fumikage la mira sorprendido aunque a la vez emocionado. El hace lo mismo que Tsuyu cerrando los ojos para pronto quedarse dormido también.

Parecía que este mes seria un mes largo de placenteros entrenamientos.

* * *

**Bueno este fue mi primer Lemon, Por fa no piesen que soy un pervertido por esto. Me gusta el resultado que cree. Y espero que ustedes tambien. **

**Dejen sus comentarios. **

**Tengan un buen dia Y cuidense mucho. **

**Peace out! **


End file.
